


坦诚相见（原标题：Seeing Things Trough）

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Role-play, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是那个教会我不要耻于伸出双手向生活争取自己所求的人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	坦诚相见（原标题：Seeing Things Trough）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seeing Things Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281488) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



作者说明：为为Kinkmeme而作。匿名者要求Sherlock有强暴幻想，他希望John来完成。

译者说明：Seeing Things Trough by berlynn_wohl 的译文。LJ也有原文：http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/7851.html#cutid1

 

当他们在沙发上滚作一团的时候，太阳已经下山了，起居室很快就会完全变黑。John就要看不清Sherlock的脸，在透过窗户的余辉下，他只能勾勒出一个轮廓。但是他可以感受到Sherlock火热的呼吸吹拂在他的脸上、脖子上，每当骨盆下压就能感触到他的勃起。John的嘴唇因为Sherlock饥渴的亲吻而变得干燥，Sherlock的脸颊被John的胡茬磨得生疼。现在，他们开始用手跟对方的扣子搏斗。John仰面朝上平躺着，相对还容易一些，而Sherlock则要用一只手把自己撑起来。他本可以坐起来，但是那样就意味着他要离开John舒适的体温。

“我原来还害怕你对我不会有同样的感觉。”John一边忙着手上的工作一边说。“或者更确切的说，我还害怕你根本就没感觉。”

“你得教教我怎么做。”Sherlock说。“我不知道怎么做……这个。”

听到这气喘吁吁的表白，John的心脏和老二同时快速抽动，当然，是因为不同的原因。Sherlcok的意思是……？好吧，这对John的感受也没什么改变。只不过他得更小心，更体贴。

“我们不用搞的太隆重。”他低声说。“咱们先把你的兄弟解放出来，嗯？先来点手活儿。”

一旦John解开了Sherlock的衬衣，他立刻伸向下面去解拉链，等他彻底拉开拉链，地心引力做完了剩下的工作，一根可爱的阴茎露了出来，长而优雅，就像他的主人。他开始撸动，缓慢而紧密，但是Sherlock貌似对此没啥耐心，他想要瞧瞧John的。他拉扯着John的裤子纽扣直到把它解开，然后又用一只手去拽拉链。John抬起屁股帮着他一起把裤子和四角短裤推到了臀部下面。而那突然蹦跶出来的东西让Sherlock一口气憋在喉咙里出不来。

虽然不是大的离奇、大的可笑，但也绝对在平均水准之上，Sherlock可以在昏暗的光线下看到这个物件，用他那少的可怜的经验作出判断。一个这样的老二绝对会吓倒任何突然看到的人，不管他们是打算享用它，还是要一比高下。光滑、湿润的头部从天鹅绒般丝柔的包皮里探出了。即使是在完全勃起的情况下，沉重的茎身也无法保持站立，斜斜的指向John的肚皮。随着John剧烈的心跳而脉动、抽搐。Sherlock像被催眠了一样死盯了好一会儿。

John面红耳赤。“我知道，我知道，它……那，我被告知过……”他太尴尬了，以至于话都说不出来。他审视着Sherlock的脸，以为会看到他总是遇到的两种表情之一——当某人第一看到他的时候——全然的兴奋或者绝望的恐惧。但是Sherlock哪种表情都没有。他的目光来回扫视，好像在读书一样。

“我想要请求你做些事情。”Sherlock说着，还是死盯着John的老二。“当我这么做的时候，请不要觉得被冒犯：你能不能先把那个收起了。”

John僵住了，感觉很受伤。

“我不得不要求你做些很重要的事。”Sherlock继续说。“我不想分心。被它。”

“没问题，没问题。”John挪开身子，但是没把拉链拉上。

Sherlock坐起来，转过身，以正常的姿势坐在沙发里。John把腿叠起来让出位置，然后又靠近一些，直到他的膝盖挨着Sherlock的大腿。

Sherlock看着地板。“我可以为你做任何事情。”

两人之间出现了一片空虚。一个形状特殊的空虚。John用语言填补了它，“你已经知道我也会为你做任何事情。”

“很好。我很高兴听到这个。”然后，小心翼翼的避免眼神接触，Sherlock俯身朝向John，嘴巴贴在John的耳边。他低语着，说了一些让他太尴尬没办法大声说出来的东西。

“对，我就是这个意思。”John回应道。“绝对是任何事情。”

Sherlock继续在John的耳边低喃了几分钟。随着时间滴答流逝，Sherlock把John抓的越来越紧。那些轻柔、秘密的谈话不时被John的疑问或者安抚打断。“那么，我是谁？我还是我，还是说我是个陌生人？”“明白了。呃，其实不怎么明白，不过我想让你开心。”“所以之后我要干吗？”“你完全确定你想让我们的第一次这么来？”“对，我可以做到。不是问题，只要你真的想要，多长时间都可以。”

当Sherlock最终放开他的时候，John整好衣服，站起来，清了清喉咙。“我要下楼去商店买点东西。你为什么不……做点你需要准备的事情，然后等着我。”他抓起外套，快步下楼。Sherlock收回目光继续盯着地板，又过了一两分钟，才起身离开沙发。

 

*****

 

当John回来的时候，起居室已经一片漆黑，空空荡荡。购物袋发出的沙沙声显得格外响亮。

刚才在沙发上发生的事情，以及John对Sherlock悄声低语的回应，还有猛冲到商店的过程让John大汗淋漓。要是就这么出现可不太礼貌。他飞去冲澡，发现浴室还因为Sherlock刚刚的使用而温暖、雾气朦胧。在快速冲洗的过程中，他又在脑子里过了一遍Sherlock对他吐露的心声，关于为什么这一切都是必须的。虽然不止难以理解这么简单，但John很高兴Sherlock选择了他。仅仅是其他人会对Sherlock做出他即将要做的事情的想法都让他暴怒。

擦干之后，他穿好衣服和夹克，带上从商店买来的东西，抓起另外一件重要物品，然后上楼。他在自己的房间找到了Sherlock，光裸的身躯遮蔽在床单之下，表面上正在专心致志的看一本解剖学教科书。

“Oh，hello，John。”他打了个招呼。“有事要我帮你做吗？”

“事实上，有。”John几乎要试探性的迈出一步，但是他制止了自己，因为他并没有被要求做出试探性的行为。他又试了一遍，这次坚定的迈了一大步，来到床右边。他抬起左膝压在床垫上，稍微向前倾身，让他的胯部和Sherlock的眼睛平齐。

他说道。“我决定是时候让我们的关系更进一步了。”

“你什么意思，John。”Sherlock重新开始看书，好像这个话题提不起他的兴趣一样。

“我的意思是，”John说着从Sherlock怀里抓起书本丢到一边。“我想要从你这儿得到更多。多很多。”

现在，John终于得到了他的全副注意。Sherlock的呼吸变得短促。他抬起头，用悲伤、悔恨的眼神看着John。“我希望我能给予你想要的，John，我真的这么想。但是……我只是觉得我做不到。”

“那又有什么关系？”John单手抓住Sherlock的下巴，抚弄着然后滑倒他的颈部。“我知道你想要我。我见过你是怎么看我的。我知道你在想着我。”

“没错。但是这就是问题所在。我已经看到过你了。我知道你天生尺寸可观。我想象不出自己怎么可能接纳你。我只是觉得不可能做到。”

“我就有预感你会这么说。”John说道。“但问题是，我不同意你的看法。我的意思是说，我同意，对，我的老二非常可观。但是恐怕我坚持……”他伸手到夹克下面拔出他的勃朗宁左轮手枪，指向Sherlock眼睛中央。“你得接受它。”

Sherlock瞪大双眼。“Oh，God，John，求你别伤害我。”

“我来可不是为了伤害你。我想让你享受乐趣，真的。我只是觉的你需要一点劝导。”

Sherlock眼神向下聚焦在枪管上，John在其后的身影变得模糊。他用右手握枪，技术上来讲是他的非常用手，但是Sherlock知道他的左右手都可以灵活射击。只要是跟武器有关，John就没有“非常用手”。

John向后靠，伸直握枪的手臂，用另一只手托起握枪的拳头晃了晃。一瞬间，他想起了许多年前，他第一次用勃朗宁开火的事情，在他学会正确的握枪方法之前，枪击的后座力震得他虎口发疼。

他开口。“你要分毫不差的按照我告诉你的去做，这样我们就不会有什么麻烦。明白吗？”

John把枪口重新对准Sherlock的眼睛中央，然后又猛然收回来让冰冷的金属贴着他的颈动脉下滑。这样，他可以让自己更加靠近Sherlock的脸庞，他阴森的注视着他，命令道。“现在，把你那些又长又优雅的手指伸出来，把我的老二掏出来。”

Sherlock用颤抖的双手抓住牛仔裤的腰口，好不容易才把裤口的扣子解开。早先John洗完澡穿衣服的时候没再费心穿回内裤，所以当Sherlock慢慢拉开拉链的时候，他的老二立刻欢快的跳了出来，遍体通红，硬得像块石头，把Sherlock结结实实吓了一大跳。

John骄傲一笑，假装没看见Sherlock惊讶的表情。“你说对了，很大，确实很大。不过，像你这样又长又漂亮的手指，肯定可以握得住。继续。”

坚实的勃起因为即将到来的事情兴奋的涌出了前液。Sherlock用手掌包住根部，挤压着，让拇指尖和中指尖碰在一起。

“瞧见没？”John说。“也不是很糟嘛。现在，你干嘛不给它来个小小的见面吻。”

Sherlock慢慢地、颤抖着倾身向前，直到他的嘴唇勉强擦过John勃起的边缘。

John用勃朗宁拍了拍Sherlock的颈侧，好提醒他枪的存在。“我觉得你可以更友好一点。快点，就在头部，湿乎乎的地方。”

Sherlock抬起头，用John在他身上见过的最大的、最圆的眼睛看着他。“John，求你别逼我这么做。”

然后……哦！老天爷啊！操他妈的！还有眼泪！鳄鱼的眼泪！John本来觉得他已经准备好玩这个游戏了，甚至他已经开始觉得亲密且甜蜜，这种有点扭曲的方式还挺适合他们的关系的。但是现在这种状况对John来说也太难顶了，他可从来没有强迫正在哭泣的某人的习惯。

Sherlock跟他保证过，只要他们俩中任何一个人真的觉得不舒服，就可以说出一个特殊词，结束一切。既然这种情况还没发生，John不得不相信Sherlock正在享受这个，不管怎样，他必须得继续。

John用空出来的手仓促的抹去Sherlock脸上的泪水。“不准哭。”他冷酷的说。“你这么做只会对自己没好处。”Sherlock看起来也意识到刚才发生的事情，止住泪水，不再哭泣。

自始至终，John都能看见在毯子之下Sherlock的阴茎跟他自己的一样精神抖擞。不过他们两个都没提这事儿。

“现在。”John深吸一口气重新回到游戏当中，用勃朗宁的枪口戳着Sherlock的下巴，一字一顿的说。“我只再多说一次。把你漂亮、柔软的嘴唇，放到我又大、又硬的老二上。”

John觉得这样说话无比可笑。他真觉得自己不适合虚张声势自吹自擂。但是他越是虚张声势，Sherlock越是一副看起来快要被刺激的昏厥过去的样子，所以他再接再厉，越发卖力。

Sherlock张开下颌，分开嘴唇，让John把自己的龟头推进去。他简明扼要的用勃朗宁的枪口滑上Sherlock的太阳穴。“要是我碰到牙齿。”他低吼道。“就全部完蛋！”

Sherlock点点头，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿。现在John可以好好的享用一下那张嘴巴了，他抓着Sherlock的后脑勺，强行深入，直到Sherlock被噎着。

“再努力点，”John怒骂道。“让我爽一点。”他上身后仰，这样就可以看清Sherlock能用嘴吞下多少他的兄弟。而含不住的部分，John命令他用手抓住。Sherlock被动的坐着，一动不动，张开嘴让John继续抽插。

John不满的呼噜着，“我可不会把活儿都干完。好好的舔我。”

他保持不动，看着Sherlock双颊凹陷。然后，第一次，Sherlock的嘴唇沿着勃起上下滑动，舌头围着头部打圈，终于开始感觉像个像样儿的口活儿了。其实毫无技巧可言，不过话说回来，要是技巧太好，就完全不符合角色身份啦。

“很好。”John嘟囔着，然后又开始责骂Sherlock。“不准咽口水。让它流出来。”几分钟后，感觉更加湿润，非常舒服，而Sherlock则对着坚硬的勃起垂涎三尺。（drooling around，我猜是个双关，即指流口水，又指迷恋）现在，Sherlock已经掌握了他可以把John多少含在嘴里，多少用手握住。但是当John意识到自己开始爽过头的时候，他抓住Sherlock的脑袋，慢慢地向前推，强迫他的老二穿过Sherlock的拳头，更多的进入他的嘴唇。

“对你来说太过了吗？”John边说边用老二蹂躏着Sherlock柔软的上颚。“等我射出来的时候，要顺着你的喉咙流下去，一滴不漏，听见没？”

Sherlock从喉咙里发出一阵模糊的呜咽声。

“马上就来。”John说完，就开始疯狂的猛操Sherlock的嘴巴，差不多10秒钟。当他因为一股特别强烈的余震而颤动的时候，勃朗宁撞在了床头上，刺耳的噪声终于让他清醒过来。

John把他开始变软的阴茎抽出来的时候，一股精液溢出了Sherlock的下唇，流到了下巴上。

“我说了，一滴不漏。”John用勃朗宁的枪口截住了那片液体，推回去，用枪管挤压着Sherlock的嘴角，顶回他的嘴里。Sherlock顺从的舔干净，尝起来是苦涩的咸味、金属和枪油。当John把枪管慢慢拔出来的时候，瞄准器锋利的边角划破了Sherlock的上唇。

John暂时把自己的兄弟收起来，蹲坐在自己的脚跟上，把枪放在大腿上休息一下。他的姿态很清楚的表明，不管怎样，他还没放下控制权。“看见啦？”他说。“也没那么差嘛。”

Sherlock重重的瘫靠在床头，长出一口气。

“Oh，你以为这样就结束了？还差得远呢。我需要点时间恢复，不过没关系，因为我们同样需要时间帮你准备好再次迎接我又大、又粗的兄弟。这次，我想要你可爱的小屁股。”

 

******

 

“John，我做不到！”Sherlock直愣愣看着John的胯部，好像看着一头沉睡的野兽。“你会伤到我的。那么大的阴茎，根本不可能不伤到我。求你了，你是我最好的朋友，被逼我。肯定还有其他我可以为你做的事。”

“你是那个教会我不要耻于伸出双手向生活争取所求的人。我渴望危险和刺激，你为我双手奉上。现在，我渴求的不过是你顺服的身体，而你却拒绝我？你觉得这会让我怎么想？”John挥着勃朗宁的枪口划了个圈，指示Sherlock转过身。“说的够多了！转过去跪下！”

Sherlock重重的吞咽一下，半转身体以示服从。

John眯起眼睛。“有把枪指着你的时候可不太适合磨磨蹭蹭。”

“John，”Sherlcok再次哀求，但还是照做了。

Sherlock翻身的时候John一直稳稳的拿着枪。不过，一旦Sherlock的视线离开了他，他立刻把保险推上去，长出一口气，感觉自己好像已经举了一个世纪那么久。

摆好姿势之后，Sherlcok极不情愿的抬起了屁股。John伸出手感受着Sherlock臀瓣光滑的曲线，跟右手上一直握着的沉重全钢勃朗宁相比，左手上感觉到的一切都是那么柔软又轻盈。“你当初要是说愿意，我们就不用搞到现在这个地步。”他边说边用指尖虔诚的碰触着Sherlock的处子之穴。那里是粉红色的，极其紧致，在他的抚摸下颤抖着。一切都如此不可思议。他的兄弟已经叫嚣着要爬起来再战沙场了。

“我不过是想取悦这个可爱的PP，”他深情爱抚着Sherlock最私密、最敏感的地带。“只要你别再这么固执难搞，就没啥可以阻挡我的。”

在他夹克内袋里藏着的润滑剂已经被体温暖热了。他拽出来，探身越过Sherlock瑟瑟发抖的身躯，交到他手中。“接着。既然我只能空出一只手，就你来负责掌管。现在，往我的手指上挤一点。”

Sherlock打开盖子，往John两指的指腹上挤了一团。

“Oh，你会想要更多的，my love。再多点。”

等他觉得分量足够了，John回身继续干活儿，按摩着Sherlock的会阴，打着圈滑过那些诱人的细小褶皱。“不准反抗。”他说着用一根手指压了进去，里面还是很紧，他又抽出来，推了更多的润滑剂进去。他持续不断让手指进进出出，一遍一遍，也不急着去碰触Sherlock的前列腺，只是先想办法让肌肉放松。

Sherlock呻吟着，感觉燥热、眩晕、被亵渎。“John，我求你了，请停下来。”不过，即使在这么说的时候，他还是不知不觉的分开双膝、翘起屁股。

“我希望你能好好享受，”John说，“我真的、真的希望……不过，即使你做不到，一切还是会发生。现在，我要插第二根手指了。”

“别！John，拿出去，我不行——”

John把勃朗宁的枪身压在Sherlock的侧肋上。“你是在教我该怎么做吗？”

Sherlock立刻软了下来，他的肩胛骨向上耸起，脑袋却垂了下去。

在插入第二根手指之前，John伸手捧起Sherlock因为兴奋而变得紧绷、滚圆的双球，抚弄着。他自己也因为Sherlock的热情回应而开始勃起。不管Sherlock嘴上再怎么抵抗，他的会阴、洞口和身体深处都在有节奏的挤压、抽动。John现在已经用三根手指打开了他，缓慢、光滑、耐心的爱抚着他的前列腺，为他带来极乐的快感。

自始至终，小Sherlock都一直精神抖擞。God，肯定超疼的，John想着。他侧身瞧了瞧，一缕黏糊糊、细长的前液在头部悬挂下来，随着Sherlock身体的摆动而摇晃，John的手指每戳一次就晃动一圈。

“你准备好了吗？现在想要我又大、又硬的老二了吗？”

“没……”

“对，你准备好了。”

John再次拉开拉链，抬手取了更多的润滑剂，慢慢抹在自己的阴茎上以做好准备，然后向前靠上Sherlock滑溜溜、被充分准备好的洞口。当Sherlock感觉到沉重、炽热的头部试图攻入他的时候，他装出一副惊恐万分的样子，奋力挣扎着向床头爬去。他太高了，也离得太远，John没办法单手环抱困住他，于是他伸出左手直接抓住Sherlock的喉咙，手指紧压Sherlock的气管。他的龟头已经进入了Sherlock体内，现在他俩的姿势极不稳固。为了松开气管上的桎梏，又不让John的阴茎进入更多，Sherlock不得不弓起背部、向后弯曲。这倒是让John靠得更近了。他用嘴贴着Sherlock的耳朵，把枪压在他的太阳穴上。今晚第一次，Sherlock听见了扣动扳机时击锤的喀拉声。

John悄声低语道。“啊，啊，啊。你觉得你还能逃到哪儿去？”

Sherlock嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。。。。

“你太淘气了！现在，呆着别动，我要进去了。”

John臀部逐渐前挺，沉入Sherlock体内。没有了左手帮忙对准，他担心角度不太好，会让侵入更加疼痛。所以他动得非常慢，慢到足够Sherlock一点一点的适应。

不管Sherlock可移动的幅度有多大，都不可能逃得过John的阴茎无情进入带来的缓慢、痛苦又甜蜜的撕扯。感觉钝痛又光滑，持续不断的进入、进入。Sherlock尽全力也没办法抑制自己的哀鸣。从头到尾，John都在他耳边不断的甜言低语。“我知道，Sherlock，我知道。很大，不是吗。”

“你要把我撕开了。”Sherlock啜泣着。

“别说傻话了。你明天才会感觉到那个，毫无疑问，但是我会好好对你的。你瞧，好啦。我已经全进去了。”

Sherlock几乎要吐出一口解脱的呻吟，然后他听见John说，“开玩笑的。才进去一半。不过你已经做的很好了。”

然后他放开Sherlock，稍微后移，好看着他余下的勃起继续前进。他抓着Sherlock左边的臀瓣，分开，按摩着紧绷的肌肉。

“你要是摸摸自己的话会容易点。”

“我不想这么做。”

“你自己看着办吧。”John叹了口气。

举了半个小时的枪，John的手臂开始有点累。他把手放在Sherlock的背上只是想休息一下。但是，Sherlock一感觉到脊柱上冰冷的金属，立刻倒抽一口气，扭动身体。然后，他开始用力拉扯自己的阴茎，发出小小的呻吟声。他意识到John是对的，这确实让插入的过程好受一点。

“我早就说过。只管享受吧。”

最终，John完全沉了进去，他的阴毛搔痒着Sherlock的皮肤，他的睾丸拍打着Sherlock的。他又用力挤进去一点，然后抽出一半，再次完全埋进去，这次加快了速度，撞击着他的屁股。然后他又几乎完全拔出来，戏弄了一会儿，用他厚实的茎身摩擦着Sherlock光滑的、被撑开的洞口。

Sherlock想要堵住自己的哭喊声，先是用枕头，然后是自己的手。John可不怎么喜欢。“继续，叫出来。”他下令，用枪点了点Sherlock肩胛骨下方的肌肉。“别以为你能在我面前隐藏什么。”

得到允许之后，Sherlock开始大声呻吟。要是John特别用力的来一下，他还会大声尖叫，但是即使他没被连续猛操，也会尖叫出来，可能是哀求更多，也可能是乞求怜悯。

这只让John愈发兴奋。他闭上眼睛，在Sherlock身上纵情欢乐。“Oh，我爱死这个了。你叫床叫的太凶了。操！要是我的屁股像你现在这样被干的开花，我也会叫。”

John用枪口顺着Sherlock的脊柱一路拖下来，接着又推上去，直到它抵着Sherlock的枕骨。现在，他从脊椎底部到睾丸都在刺痛。他没打算追逐高潮，它就这么飞驰而至，他不得不集中精神尽力延缓。他不得不全力忍耐，他厉声对Sherlock说。“你不高潮我也不会结束，你最好决定该怎么办。”

“我不行，John，我真的的不行，我不知道，但是——我不行。”

John可以感觉到Sherlock肌肉里的紧张感，他要多努力才能克制自己不去承认他喜欢这个，抵抗着用力向后顶承受更多的冲动。Sherlock不可能会放弃。John必须来硬的。

“我知道问题出在哪儿。”他狡猾的说。“我之前都理解错了。对你来说根本不是太过了。我的老二还不够。你还想要再多一点。”

他用空出来那只手从Sherlock后背滑到臀部，然后一根手指穿过他的阴茎和Sherlock被拉扯到极限的洞口之间的润滑剂。在几下试探性的推挤之后，他设法把指尖捅了进去。他又深入一点，然后开始滑动，在洞口在肌肉环附近施加压力。

这就是Sherlock所需要的一切，他像烟火一样爆发了，终于忠于真正的意愿，陷入了极乐世界。他的嗓子都喊哑了，却因为高潮而动弹不得，仅仅能移动拳头，射得一床单都是。

John等着他缓和下来，他不想在Sherlock冷静下来之前高潮。他还准备了另外一小段下流的演说——一旦Sherlock平静下来——关于他准备释放在他体内的滚滚洪流。但是Sherlock一直不停的射出，被永无止境的火热颤栗折磨着，John根本顶不住，直接一泻千里，他的阴茎和Sherlock的小洞一起脉动着。

恢复意识之后，John等待着体内的震颤平静下来，但是始终没有，他的大腿开始疼痛，所以他抽身出来，向后半蹲半仰着，坐在自己的脚后跟上，一只手撑在身后。他没想着要移动，什么都做不了，除了目瞪口呆的看着Sherlock滑溜溜、使用过度的小洞抽搐着，想要合拢起来，一张一合之间不断的挤压出润滑剂和John的精液。

一瞬间，他惊恐万分：Oh God！枪去哪儿了？枪怎么了？万幸，它还被好好的抓在手里。

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock依然趴在那里，肌肉自主控制力让他在一切结束之后还完全保持原来的姿势不变。

“跟我说话。”

“……John。”他的声音如此虚弱、如此楚楚可怜，John立刻被焦虑淹没。他不知道接下来会发生什么，要是Sherlock没办法再跟他交流的话，他必须得自己找出来。Sherlock现在需要什么？一杯水？一个枕头？一个吻？一个人安静一会儿？被紧紧抱住？

“John，就是……你能不能扶我一把？你能把我放躺下来吗？”

“当然！任何事情！”John脱口而出。他把勃朗宁放在床下的地板上，准备晚点再好好收起来，然后急忙靠向Sherlock，用两只手臂抱住他。他没有可支撑的地方，不过还是设法让他们俩轻柔的侧躺下来，然后用床单干净的一边把Sherlock像勺子一样包起来搂在怀里。

Sherlock长出一口气，过了片刻，看起来终于神志清醒了。“我想要你知道，”他温柔的说，“我非常感谢你对于我想要我们做的事情没问太多问题，或者让我难堪。”

“你已经解释的很充分了。”John回答。“你知道你想要的并不平常，但你还是提出来了，我觉得你很勇敢，而且我尊重你的坦诚。”他动了动身子把Sherlock抱的更紧。“我对你的看法是，你假装不理解普通人如何思考、有何感受，或者社交互动是怎样起作用的，但是，我觉得其实你明白的很。你只是不在乎。”

“而你不在乎我对此毫不在乎。”Sherlock接上John的话。“这就是我喜欢你的地方。”

突然，Sherlock从John怀里挣扎出来，抓过旁边桌子上的便条本和圆珠笔。半是对自己、半是对John说道，“我曾经问过一位客户，他的妻子是如何表达爱慕的——严格说来是为了收集数据，当然——他跟我解释了这个。我希望这个能充分表达我的感谢——你对我的尊重和愿意站在我的角度看问题（seeing things through）的感谢。同时，它也是一项我希望能够继续……跟你一起……进行下去（seeing things through）……的证明。”他匆匆忙忙的把纸条从本子上撕下来，举到John面前给他拿着。

当John看清Sherlock写了啥之后，很想爆笑，不过还是忍住了。Sherlock对此相当严肃，很明显，光是写下这几行字就让他慌乱不安。即使是出于善意的大笑显然也不是时候。

在便签的边缘是一条虚线，在虚线内部写着：

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
以下条款应当被牢记：

和SHERLOCK HOLMES发生任何形式的性行为，  
都不准提出疑问。

性行为可以在任何时段，  
任何地点，  
但绝不允许影响工作。

此协议终身有效。  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

下面会发生什么？John会履行他的条款吗？

剧情提示：他会。敬请期待。

 

THE END


End file.
